


You're An Asshole, But I Love You

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Asshole Boyfriends [reed900] [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Original Character, Romance, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “One universe. 7.7 billion humans on Earth. And I ended up with you.”“That's actually kinda sweet when you think abou-"“It's not a good thing, you rat.”





	You're An Asshole, But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Oml, so this is a part 2 of In Sickness and In Health (but it can be read separately). Thanks to [saintlaurent](http://saintlaurent.tumblr.com/) for the idea! I hope you like it, love :3
> 
> Also, the quote in the summary was from [cursedreed900](https://cursedreed900.tumblr.com/) (if you haven't already checked out their [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeupourminds/pseuds/makeupourminds) I highly suggest you do!).
> 
> Title from True Love by P!nk (very accurate reed900 song).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“One universe. 7.7 billion humans on Earth. And I ended up with you.” Nines – the RK900 android detective – drawled out in an unamused voice as he glared at his partner, Gavin Reed.

A smirk could be seen appear across Gavin's face as he held up a finger and replied with, “That's actually kinda sweet when you think abou-"

“It's not a good thing, you rat.”

Gavin choked, looking conflicted between laughing or shouting. He apparently decided upon neither, turning back to his terminal with a simple, “Fuck off.”

Nines looked smug.

“Are they- are they always like this?” Saul asked his new partner, Tina Chen. She smiled up at him from where she'd been typing on her phone, quickly glancing at the two detectives before laughing.

“Yeah. Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it.”

Saul frowned. Everyone else seemed unbothered by the constant bickering between the two partners. Personally, Saul found it rather odd; back at his old precinct, everyone had got along. If you don't get on with your partner, there's no hope for good results on cases.

Yet, Gavin and Nines currently held the record for the DPD's longest case strike – even beating Hank and Connor, who he'd been informed were known as the ‘dynamic duo'.

*

When his lunch break finally came around, Saul walked into the precinct's small break room intending to enjoy his tuna sandwich in peace and quiet. However, he wasn't alone.

And it definitely wasn’t quiet.

“Who the _fuck_ ate the leftover shit I put in the fridge?” Gavin practically screeched, slamming the fridge door with a rattle when Nines laughed from where he meant by the sink. “What're you fuckin' laughing at?”

 Nines shrugged, straightening up and towering a good few inches over Gavin. “Maybe you shouldn't have left early last night. You left me with 3 fucking case reports to finish.”

Gavin scoffed, squaring up to Nines. Saul watched, unsure whether he'd have to break up a fight between the two or not.

“What are you, five?”

“Actually, close enough. I've only technically been alive for 4 years.”

“You're unbelievable,” Gavin clicked his tongue as he shoved past his partner, calling over his shoulder, “You owe me a fuckin’ sandwich, tin-can!”

Saul raised his eyebrow at that; he hadn't heard anyone refer to an android as ‘tin-can' since 2040. Fortunately, Nines seemed unbothered by the term – following after Gavin with the hints of a smile on his face.

Those two would never cease to confuse him...

*

“I've connected the dots!” Gavin cried, holding out two fingers and joining them together.

Saul looked up from his terminal in time to catch Nines send an exasperated look in his partner's direction. The android sighed, shaking his head. “You didn't connect shit.”

Gavin slammed a hand down onto their desk, jabbing a finger at Nines' chest. “I've connected them!” he insisted, before gesturing wildly to his screen for the android to read over their case notes.

Tina groaned, slamming her pen down – causing Saul to flinch – and chucking an apple core directly at Gavin's head. The man cried out in protest, swivelling his chair around to fix Tina with an accusing glare.

“What the fuck?”

Tina smirked, “Stop quoting shitty old memes. You two are fucking dorks!”

Gavin rolled his eyes, briefly glancing at Saul, before glaring at Tina with a scowl. “Shut up, dickweed.”

“Wow, very original, cock-sucker.”

Gavin huffed a laugh, turning back to his terminal. “Yeah, well at least I get some action.” He then cried out in pain, for some unbeknownst reason. The glare he shot Nines was suspicious though. “Hey, what the fuck was that for?”

Nines remained nonchalant. Saul could only just make out the hints of a smirk playing on his lips. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Unintelligible grumbles came from Gavin, but Saul tuned them out as soon as Tina nudged him – asking if he was ready to go over their own case notes. He nodded, attention solely on his work once again.

*

It's now been two months since his transfer to the DPD and Saul has come to the conclusion that Gavin and Nines clearly hate each other – or, at least, there’s some tension between the two. He wonders just what drove Fowler to partnering them together.

Tina says they're perfect for each other. Saul can see why she'd think that because, yeah, they get their job done well. More than well, actually. Hank says that they're both just immature idiots. Chris says that he can’t imagine either of them behaving different. Connor, at least, agrees with Saul when he says that their constant arguing is more than a little confusing. Tedious, too.

It’s for this very reason that Saul isn't exactly thrilled when he gets the call to assist the two detectives on a case. They'd apparently just busted a major drug deal, but there had been complications along with a higher number of arrests than they'd predicted. Back-up was needed to bring the perps to the precinct. Saul was in the area. He sighed and redirected his DPD vehicle to their location.

Everything seemed perfectly ordinary as Saul arrived at the scene and ushered three perps – two of which had minor cuts on their faces, drying blood tainting their skin – into the vehicle. He then locked it, heading in the direction he'd been informed Gavin and Nines were.

“You idiot. Reckless. Absolutely reckless! What if that’d been a gun, huh?” it sounded like Nines, but his usual calm yet sarcastic demeanour had been replaced by panicked rage. Saul stepped closer, peaking round the corner and spotting Nines staring down at Gavin – who was sporting a deep cut along his abdomen, bandage already wrapped around it.

The man glared up at his android partner, “Yeah, well, it wasn’t was it?”

Nines sighed, uncharacteristically pinching the bridge of his nose. “But what if it was...”

Saul was surprised as he saw the snarky attitude slip from Gavin, the man holding Nines by the shoulders and forcing them to make eye contact. “Hey, it wasn't. Okay?” Nines nodded, looking oddly exhausted. “Fuck, it's freezing.”

Saul had to agree with Gavin there, and he was lucky enough to be dressed in his full uniform. Gavin was shirtless, top probably ripped and bloodied.

Within seconds, Nines is ripping his own jumper off – standing in a black button down – and shoved the garment into Gavin's hands. The man laughed, taking the jumper and slipping it over his head. Saul was frozen in place, mouth agape as he witnessed the longest moment of the two partners being civil with one another. He was too scared to make his presence known, in case it ruined it.

A carefree laugh suddenly escaped Gavin as he held his arms out and shook them, the sleeves drooping far over his hands. “Why are your arms so freakishly long?”

Nines shook his head, smiling. “They're not! Look, just roll up the sleeves, you fool.” and then the android is taking Gavin's hands in his own and carefully rolling the sleeves up until they rest comfortably by Gavin's wrists.

Gavin is staring up at Nines with a fond smile. He looks absolutely smitten.

Saul hadn't thought he could be more confused.

However, if working at the DPD had taught him anything, he should surely know by now to expect anything. Clearly, he didn't because the most unbelievable thing happened next. Nines tipped his head down to capture Gavin's lips in a passionate kiss, the shorter man letting out a muffled sound as he threw his arms around Nines’ neck and pulled his closer.

Saul decided that he should leave them to it, heading back to his car and driving straight to the precinct. Tina met him outside, helping him get the criminals into some empty cells.

She must have noticed his change in mood from earlier because she pulled him to the side and questioned him about it. When he explained the scene that he'd just witnessed however, he was met with a snort and an outrageous laugh.

“Fucking hell, Saul! Those two dorks have been married for over three years!” she explained, slapping his shoulder and wiping a tear from her eyes.

And...well, if that didn't explain everything. The lingering touches when they were close, the long stares, the teases. Shit, he was an awful detective! How had he not seen all the signs before?

Tina shook her head at him, shooting him a reassuring smile. “It's alright, you're not the first to be fooled by them. They confuse everyone. It's just how they are.” she shrugged, “If I'm being honest though, I don't think I've ever met two people that love each other even half as much as they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the idea, I loved it!
> 
> I also really hope y'all like my little oc - Saul. In my head, he's got auburn curls and pale skin and is just a huge smartass/dork.
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
